


How to Woo the Winter Soldier/如何泡到冬日战士

by seventhcloud777



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Courtship, Gift Giving, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhcloud777/pseuds/seventhcloud777
Summary: “我想我准备好再一次约会了，”史蒂夫说。“你说什么？”娜塔莎说。“什么？”克林特说，放下他的望远镜。他对着队长脸上目瞪口呆的表情眨眼，然后顺着他的目光去看他呆呆地盯着的地方——他妈的冬日战士。“史蒂夫，不，”克林特呻吟。或者：史蒂夫追求冬日战士。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Woo the Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 

晚餐是一场安静的事件。对话在像一支濒死的蜡烛重新迸溅火花之前，短暂地闪回生机。从他们的桌子冒出的唯一声音，是餐具碰撞陶瓷盘子发出的高音调的吱吱声。史蒂芬妮，娜塔莎挖掘出来给史蒂夫约会的众多朋友之一，使着骨外科医生的紧张劲儿在她的鸡肉上来回锯着。她眉头紧皱，唇在嘴角打结。

史蒂夫顺从地把目光掷到自己的盘子上。好吧，来了。他极其熟悉那种表情。这是那种人的表情。她们报名为了美国队长而来，然后得到的是——史蒂夫。

仿佛顺着一部剧本走，史蒂芬妮叹出一口气，故意地放下刀叉。

“鸡肉不好吃？”史蒂夫问，紧接着轻微地向自己皱眉。史蒂夫格兰特罗杰斯，用他来自1939的交流技巧给女士们留下深刻印象。

史蒂芬妮对他微笑，最后失败地绷紧成一个皱眉。“听着，史蒂夫——”

然后开始吧。这场‘不是我的问题，_绝对_是你的问题’分手演讲。至少他知道这次不是关于他的样子。不，现在是关于他的_人品_，这——天，远远更糟了。

“你是一个足够好的家伙。你就是有点——昂。”史蒂芬妮支支吾吾，扫视整个房间，好像它能给她提供正确的形容词。

“无聊。”史蒂夫提供了帮助。

“是的！”史蒂芬妮微微做出鬼脸。“等等，不。我的意思是——我只是以为你会更——有冒险精神。然后，我的意思是，你少许，昂——你有没有听说过屹耳*？”

史蒂夫对她眯起眼。她_真的_在把他比喻成一头绝望的驴？“听说过。”

“小熊维尼有那么久远，哈？”史蒂芬妮朝自己嘀咕。她对他微笑，明亮洁白的牙齿衬着红唇。“总之——史蒂芬妮和史蒂文？那有点太白人的防护栏了，你不觉得吗？”

史蒂夫绝对再也不会准娜塔莎为他促成任何约会了。“好吧。”

史蒂芬妮从椅子背后取下她的包，站了起来。“这顿饭我就Venmo*给你了，可以吗？”

史蒂夫不知道Venmo是什么，但如果那意味着能多快就多快地滚出这场可怕至极的约会，史蒂夫会请出他的左手臂。他能自己处理这愚蠢的账单。“好吧，”他说，又一次。

某一时刻，史蒂芬妮看起来像要去亲他的额头——而如果她这么做了史蒂夫大概会把桌子掀起来。之后她以一种伤感的方式微笑并大步跨出餐馆，把史蒂夫破碎的自尊心残留物和她一半的意大利糖醋鸡肉香肠留在身后。

然后那是，如他们所说，是那样。这大约不是他第一次因为不够“美国队长”而被甩了。问题是，每个人看到美国队长然后期待着——好吧，史蒂夫如果知道他们在期待什么，他大概不是这么_无聊_的了。她们难道在想着他会，什么，在喷气式飞机上将她们劫走去往瓦坎达浪漫地私奔？

想要有一顿温馨安静的晚餐，这之后如果时间允许的话也许再去看看幻灯片，有什么错？回到三十年代这已经很好了。为什么所有人想要到处转悠或者_进行奇妙探险_呢？

史蒂夫叹气，低落地解决掉他的牛脊肉和土豆泥。然后拽过桌对面史蒂芬妮的盘子，把她的鸡肉也吃了。

* * *

克林特把一颗花生扔向空中，牙齿啪嗒一下地接住它。他透过一副斯塔克加强版望远镜观察街对面的房子。正如他们希望的那样，一帮穿便服的不明欧亚源头*为了一些家酿美味的罗宋汤而碰面并出现。现在他们漏掉的所有，只有那个大头目。

“嘿，”娜塔莎从他后面说。

“哟，”克林特说。他伸出他的一袋花生来。“花生？”

“我要拿一个。”

克林特放低望远镜。那——不是娜塔莎的声音。非常明确，是史蒂夫罗杰斯像是搜寻饼干杰克奖品一样在挖过他的那袋花生。

“队长！嘿，你好。嗨你好呀。”

史蒂夫对克林特明显神经质的问好抬眉，但足够好心地没有将语言关注放在上面。而是拿走望远镜，将克林特粗鲁地挤出_他_的位置。

克林特对增加一个悲哀的美国队长到他们的监视点，没有提出任何反抗，因为他是一个好哥儿们。然而，他的确向背后的娜塔莎抬起了一条眉毛。

_我以为这该是一次侦查行动_，他向她打手语。_红白蓝怎么了？_

_看看他，_她比划回去。

克林特看着他。好吧，克林特最后一次看到普通生命看起来那么像一只被吊死的狗*，还是克林特在幸运面前吃掉了最后一块披萨。

_他妈的发生了什么？_克林特比划道。

娜塔莎耸耸肩。_他没有说。出现在我门前，就像——那样。_

“我知道你们两个家伙在我背后讨论我，”史蒂夫说，没有放下他的望远镜。“我可以看到你们俩的倒影。”

克林特永远欣赏娜塔莎的冷静外壳。在被当场抓住时她几乎没有扇动一根睫毛。他，作为另一面，在空中跳出大约三英尺远，差不多要在在他愧疚的惊吓中从屋顶的一边跌下去。

“抱歉，队长，”他羞怯地说。“你只是没那么经常出侦查的任务。”

“我们在看什么？”史蒂夫问，忽视了克林特的道歉。不管怎样，他肩膀的残酷倾斜告诉克林特足够多的了。年代错乱队长（Captain Anachroism）最近遇到了些糟糕的事，但这很清楚地是私人的事，而他也同样清楚地不想谈这个。

“我们，”克林说，可怜这个家伙，顺着他转换的话题，“正在监视一帮穿便服的不明欧亚源头。”

“俄罗斯黑手党。”娜塔莎平静地说。

“不明欧亚源头。”克林特坚持道。

史蒂夫哼哼。“恩，我看到有人在那下面，但他绝对没穿着便服。”

“让我看看。”娜塔莎拿过望远镜，窥视进旁边的建筑里。紧接着她爆出一串多彩的俄语。

“娜塔莎，_注意言语_，”史蒂夫忿恨地说道。

“她说了什么？”克林特询问。让史蒂夫的脸变成_这样_，那一定是一场生动有趣的演说。

“那个帕坎已经不在这儿了，你个混蛋！”娜塔莎冲他喊，尽管让他能够听到他们有点离得太远了。她弹了一下舌。“他要将这一切毁掉。”

“是的，但是_他_是谁？”

“他是一个自由行动者，”娜塔莎咬牙切齿，在看到那个死亡与摧毁的机器毫不留意地抹去几个月的辛苦工作时，脸的下部分扭曲成悲愤的样子。“关于他的事能了解的不多，除了他在五十多年内被归功了超过二十件高调刺杀——为错误的团队服务——之后在二十一世纪早期下线。他只在五年前为了毁掉几个活跃的九头蛇基地重新出现，之后他开始在任何报酬高的人那儿接单。任何人。”  
“给我这个，”克林特说，从娜塔莎那儿拿走了望远镜。

有一个男人在下面的街道跑着，拿着一个——那是一把_机械枪_吗？克林特调大倍数。那个男人的脸的下半部分被一个黑色面具遮住——有点像一个口罩，而克林特寻思那是不是某种先进的过滤装置。黑长头发落他的肩膀上，打成卷儿——凌乱的，任何足够靠近的人都能抓上一把，然后他会到哪里去？克林特一直提醒娜塔莎她漂亮的红头发总有一天会落得一刀切去的下场，但有人听过他的话吗？没~有~

似乎是听到了他的想法，那个男人停下步伐，转身，直直地看向克林特。

“哇。”克林特往后跌一步，他的心脏在喉咙里撞击。那位老兄不可能看见他，以他的距离，但克林特仍觉得自己在被死神本神凝视。那一定是佛罗多第一次与兽人眼神接触时的感受：像是两秒钟之后他的颈动脉就要被撕碎了。他犹豫着把望远镜放回双眼处。“你刚才说他是谁来着？”

“_他_，”娜塔莎冷冰冰地说，“是冬日战士。我希望你们对这些男人中的任何一个有挂念，因为在冬日战士完事之后他们不会有多少剩余。”

“我想我准备好再一次约会了，”史蒂夫说。

“你说什么？”娜塔莎说。

“什么？”克林特说，放下他的望远镜。他对着队长脸上目瞪口呆的表情眨眼，然后顺着他的目光去看他呆呆地盯着的地方——_他妈的_冬日战士。

“史蒂夫，不，”克林特呻吟。

“史蒂芬妮怎么了？”娜塔莎有点绝望地问。“史蒂芬妮人那么好。你和史蒂芬妮在一起很好。”

“她甩了我，”史蒂夫轻松地说道，但是，_不_，谁会甩_美国队长_？“我对她来说太无聊。”

“无聊？”克林特呛出声。

“有人说你无聊，”娜塔莎慢慢说道，像是在努力理清。“所以你就想——约冬日战士？”

“我知道这听起来荒谬，但是。”他用手指梳过头发，使上整个身体大声地叹气。“你有没有过看进一个人的眼睛里，然后就是——_明白了_？”

“没有，”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫考虑到她的情况，清清嗓子，说，“好吧。”

“那句名言通常应用于不是国际杀手的人身上，”娜塔莎说，指着她的胸口，然后给了他一个向下的拇指。“但它结果，也用在了冬日战士身上。”

“等下，等下，”克林特说，轻微摆动他的手臂。“也许是我的助听器出了问题但是——但是你刚才是不是说了有人因为你_无聊_而甩了你？你可是美国队长！你——噢，娜塔莎，他妈怎么回事？”

“第一重要的是，永远别在我在的时候再说‘他妈怎么回事’，”娜塔莎说，充满威胁意味。“第二重要的是——”

“我不是美国队长，”史蒂夫说，从克林特那里抓走望远镜，这样他就可以藏起他那史诗般郁闷的脸。

克林特怀疑地看向史蒂夫的制服，而史蒂夫一定在通过眼角观察他，因为他又一次放下望远镜，怒视克林特。“我不是一直都是美国队长。大家发现史蒂夫罗杰斯无聊。”

“啊，队长，别啊，”克林特反而说。他对史蒂夫经历的双重性格的这类东西拿不准，但他猜每时每刻当美国队是会有点累人。

“你远远可以做得更好，”娜塔莎坚持道，努力从史蒂夫那儿拿回望远镜。他没有动。“字面意义上地，任何人都行。你曾经住她楼下的那个护士。人很可爱。而且我打赌如果你约她出去她不会说不字。”当没能从望远镜上掰下史蒂夫的手指，她发出沮丧的一声，手掉回身体两侧时。“史蒂夫，你不知道他做了些什么——或者说他愿意做些什么。你没听到我说的他是错误的那边的那部分？因为他就是的。这么多年以来。”

“你曾经也是，”史蒂夫说，用着属于大坏蛋的简单残暴。“我曾经也是，在那种层面上。在我听来好像是他摆脱它了，而且现在努力为他的过去做补偿。”

娜塔莎在安静的愤怒中陷入沉默，这从来不是一个好信号。克林特不怪她。这位队长有着自己拿下无法置信地复杂的情况的方法，然后些许_过于_简化它。

“所以——什么，你就对任何打倒纳粹的人着迷？”克林特问，声音的音调随着恐慌变得更高，一部分因为娜塔莎只差两秒就要爆炸了，一部分因为史蒂夫已经失去了他该死的理智。“你甚至是喜欢男人还是这只是和揍纳粹有关——噢，娜塔莎。我不是对这有什么偏见，我只是想他是不是有某种癖好——噢！”

“揍纳粹最挑起性致，”史蒂夫平淡地说。

克林特发出被扼住的声音，这时他的一部分童年被突然暴力地杀死。

娜塔莎叠起双臂。“好吧。无论如何。人生选择真糟糕。不要在他们回来在你屁股里开枪的时候找我哭鼻子。”

在他们面前，穿着便服的那帮不确切欧亚源头享受他们夜晚狂欢的房间，陡然上升出一个巨大而壮丽的火球。克林特不得不承认，不管是不是带来毁灭的谋杀机器，那家伙有风格。

* * *

史蒂夫在求爱方面并没有太多经验，但他有一大堆观看巴基追女人的经验。尽管他们没有太多钱以至能腾出一点来，但巴基一直能成功地弄到足够多的零钱，用小礼物款待他的约会对象们：一瓶冒水珠的百事可乐，或者一捆便宜的白雏菊。

（有时候，当史蒂夫尤其感到自我厌恶时，他会回忆起巴基会给_他_的小礼物：角落小店的薄荷糖，新铅笔，咳嗽药，新鲜的面包。）

而且，他不完全确定怎样应用巴基的浪漫模式能对国际杀手管用。他有一种感觉，如果他带着一捆雏菊靠近那个士兵，最终会被一把推到某个痛苦而极其不愉快的地方。

“星期五，你能告诉我代码为冬日战士的近期活动吗？”史蒂夫从他四肢摊开的沙发上说，手叠在脑后。他在想，他总是爱上只有一个该死的雪景球那么大的机会能在一起的人是怎么回事。首先是巴基，然后佩吉（尽管在不同的情境下他可以和她有一段生活，但是，说真的，他们的关系在一开始就注定要结束），现在是冬兵。

“_冬日战士三天半前放置了一块宣传他的费用的类似于广告牌的东西在黑网上，_”星期五说。“_他参与了一场投标的争斗，然后被一个叫米哈尔伊尔米哈伊洛夫的先生雇佣了。这位先生与俄罗斯黑手党之间有些矛盾。”_

“你可以给我他的准确坐标吗？”

“_结果是，我可以，”_星期五愉悦地说。“_黑寡妇几个星期前在监视黑手党时有请求过我的协助。只要他没有毁掉我的追踪器——啊，他在那儿。”_

史蒂夫朝着天花板咧嘴笑。他花了好一阵来习惯人工智能——他一直适应性强，但住在一个半感性的存在体里面拉伸了甚至是现代定义上的“平常”——不过他喜欢星期五。她让他想起他的妈妈——没有胡言乱语，说话尖锐，充满牛头般坚定的意志。他甚至想她能理解着变得暖心，但那很有可能只为佩珀保留，有时候为托尼。

“你会给一个国际杀手送什么作为礼物？”史蒂夫问。

“_既然我是一个人工智能，我不会给他任何东西，”_星期五平淡地说。

“如果你可以的话。”

“_我没有送礼物的经验，因此不能给出充足的建议，”_星期五说。她总是听起来这么讽刺。史蒂夫非常肯定这是故意的。“_你想让我为你谷歌吗？”_

“我知道怎么谷歌，”史蒂夫说，受到了冒犯。“我只是不认为‘你会送一个国际杀手什么礼物’会给我网罗到有用的结果。”

“_好吧_，”星期五说，用着长久受苦的母亲的耐心，“_杀手喜欢枪，为什么你不给他一把新枪？”_

“恩••••••”

“_我把冬日战士的坐标发到你的手机上了，”_星期五说。“_我强烈建议你不要过去。”_

* * *

**寡妇：不管你在想什么，住手**

**寡妇：我重申，住手**

**寡妇：冬日战士不会想当你的男朋友**

**队长：那是懦夫说的话**

* * *

纽约的交通高峰时段是一个上下波动的大量行人与交通状况的交战。有一件事仍然能吓到史蒂夫，就是这个星球上还有多少人存在。纽约随着的人口数量每天因移民和农村人口找工作而上升，已经在他还是个孩子的时候就过度拥挤了，而这个闪耀的的新时代更是让人的理智难以接受。有时候，人行道会拥挤到让史蒂夫花多余的十分钟，仅仅是从咖啡店里走回去。

在这一小时里，时间足够晚到让早高峰衰退，也足够早到让午高峰还没开始。手揣进口袋里，他大步向星期五发给他的坐标走去。他一点也不着急，既然他仍旧没有想到给那个士兵送什么。他不太能说服自己‘一把新枪’是一个恰当的礼物，尽管它切中主题。或许——一件夹克？一件新的防弹背心？

“罗杰斯上校！”穆拉德从他的食物推车里叫道，他笑得如此开怀以至于史蒂夫能看到他的后槽牙。纽约受到攻击时，史蒂夫从外星人的拍打撞击中救下这位老人。作为感谢，穆拉德为他提供终身的免费三明治。

“嘿，穆拉德。”

“老样子？”穆拉德问，已经将一堆米饭倒进泡沫塑料的容器中。

“穆拉德，你会给一个国际杀手送什么作为礼物？”史蒂夫问。他开始觉得自己像是孩子们的故事书中围着树林转的卡通小熊，向所有人问有没有看到他的帽子。

令他欣慰的是，穆拉德眼都没眨一下。“一个招牌加薯条，”他说。

史蒂夫咧开嘴笑，尽管——那实在不是一个坏主意。俗话不是说吗？‘抓住男人的心就要先抓住他的胃。’这对他来说很对——也许他可以把同样的逻辑用在冬兵上。除非他是一个像幻视那样的机器人（实际上，娜塔莎说过他活了超过五十年之类的话，所以这个观点还是有优点的），没有什么能像赠送纽约的街头小吃一样。

“那我要一个招牌加薯条，”史蒂夫说。

“出色的决定。”穆拉德专业地摁开另一个容器。“最后还是对黑寡妇有所行动了，嗯？适合你。个人来说，她能吓死我，但是适合你。”

史蒂夫不麻烦来更正他。他非常肯定如果他告诉穆拉德他感兴趣的人是谁，他也会加入娜塔莎和克林特的‘跟史蒂夫讲道理’运动中。然而这将不会发生。甚至是巴基都不能跟他讲道理。

“谢谢你，穆拉德，”史蒂夫说，拿走两个纸袋。

穆拉德兴奋地向他敬礼。“让我知道进展，老大！”

即使有坐标，找到冬兵也是难搞的。不幸的是，他没有就站在大街中央，张开双臂等着史蒂夫，也没有在坐标间接提示的房子里面。有点那什么不让人吃惊的是，他在房顶上。史蒂夫尽自己所能安静地爬上房子旁边的树，两袋三明治咬紧在牙间。他让他的腿在身下，然后猛跳上房顶，落在冬兵身后。

士兵旋过身来。一个冰冷坚硬的重物紧紧压史蒂夫的胸骨上。史蒂夫举起了双手。他对那种触感足够熟悉，知道那是士兵在拿枪抵在他胸口。

第二次，史蒂夫看见了士兵的眼睛。在如此近的距离下，它们估摸着五十倍更具有摧毁性。士兵的眼睛是一抹灰色的影子，能让眼泪涌上史蒂夫的喉咙。它们不太对——过于苍白，过多刻在角落的线条，过于缺乏生趣和笑意，但是，它们是令人疼痛，_令人被震碎般的_熟悉。

他思索着有没有可能就爱上一双眼睛。

“对不起，对不起。我没有打算吓到你，”史蒂夫说，眉毛揉成一团，害羞地露齿而笑。他轻微地摇摇左手上那个沾了油的袋子。士兵的眼睛飞速扫去，仅仅一秒。“我带了三明治过来。”

尽管士兵没有多动一块肌肉，但他的姿势上的一些东西在要求知道史蒂夫是不是失了他该死的智。他——大概是的，如果他对自己诚实的话。

“我的意思是，”史蒂夫开始乱讲话，“你一定饿了，对不对？我没法想象几个小时在这里不休息一下吃点东西，而且，我需要经常补充过量的能量。像一头猎豹的新陈代谢，我是被这么说的。我过去习惯了不需要这么多的食物，但是”——士兵的眼睛极其轻微地眯起——“哦，好吧，你真的不需要知道的我的人生整个人生故事，抱歉。”

大概是确认了史蒂夫笨得都不能成为一个威胁（而且是十分精准的），士兵将枪收回皮夹，快得像一道闪光，把史蒂夫手里的袋子都一把夺取。

“这没有下毒的，”史蒂夫说，当士兵的怒视从怀疑的变成灾难性的，他很快又在脑子里踢了自己一脚。“不，我是认真的！我不会做那样的事。你要——昂，你要让我尝一些，证明给你看吗？只是，如果你因为我愚蠢的大嘴想扔掉它，请不要——那样就浪费了。”

史蒂夫随着牙齿的一声咔嗒，闭上了他那张愚蠢的大嘴，然后头朝后倒凝视上面的天空。也许他该打电话给索尔，让他用一道闪电击中他。也许那样就会让他闭上他该死的嘴了。

包装纸上出现一道折痕。士兵已经打开了袋子，正在观察内部。

“很好吃的。”史蒂夫鼓舞着说。

士兵盯着他。

史蒂夫笑容满面。

谁知道他们会在那里站了多久，此时史蒂夫阳光灿烂地对他微笑，而士兵在策划着谋杀史蒂夫的多种不同方式，如果不是史蒂夫突然意识到_为什么_士兵在盯着他。

“哦！哦，当然了。你不会在我面前取下面具吃东西的。”史蒂夫埋在拳头里咳嗽，热度在他脖子后面刺痛着。天，他从十三岁起就没脸红过了。在死后的哪个地方，巴基一定会为这绝望的二手尴尬一阵激灵。“好吧，希望你喜欢！”随后，伴随一个傻气的挥手，史蒂夫使上脚后跟的力转身，在房顶边缘拿下一个战略性撤退。

—

包装纸在金属手指下起皱。袋子里有洋葱，大蒜，油脂，盐。冬日战士看着金发男人走远。

宽大的肩膀。巨大的笑容。对他的身体来说太大的手——不。那是不对的。有种甜蜜蓝色的眼睛。从没变过的眼睛，自从——

士兵转身回到他的瞭望点。已经妥协了。与其做聪明的事，比如找一个新的瞭望点，他放下了他的面具。拿一个三明治放在金属手指之间，整个塞进嘴里。古怪的孩子，但是他是对的：东西是相当好吃的。

*屹耳：小熊维尼里的驴。  
*venmo:当成支付宝吧。  
*那段话我也不懂怎么准确翻译，大概是这个意思xxx


	2. Chapter 2

感谢毁灭博士在星期五发动了攻击，让美国队长在接下来的几天里保持着忙碌。_那是_这个大家伙所需要的——某个新的坏蛋让他从对冬日战士的小小动心中转移注意力。

“他大概把他全忘了，”克林特乐观地说。他揉着鼻子两侧。它_又_被打断了一次。当时一群来自便装的不明欧亚源头帮派的混混在一条巷子里向他扑来。

娜塔莎把装中餐的油腻袋子换到另一只手里，从后面的口袋掏手机。她将手机举起到史蒂夫门边的数字按键。“你明显不像我这样了解史蒂夫。”

“你在闯进史蒂夫的楼层吗？”克林特惊恐地问道。

“是的，”她说。门刷地打开了。

“好吧，”克林特说。他正跟着她走进史蒂夫的房间。“我只是在说，他只见过那个家伙两次，就大概两分钟。我一点也不会惊讶如果他——”他愣住了，要说的话糊在了喉咙里。

史蒂夫坐在他的餐桌旁，松乱的一叠博客打印纸散开在他面前，笔记本敞开在他的左边。几本华丽地用半裸的男人和丰满的女人作为封面的书在桌上叠成两小堆。右边那堆用心地用彩色标签纸做了索引；左边那堆没有做标记。史蒂夫抱着一本平摊在他面前的书用亮粉色的荧光笔在书页上画横线。

“我的老天爷，”克林特说。“你在_做_什么？”

史蒂夫惊讶地跳了起来，快速啪地合上书，用手盖住封面。好像他旁边没有围着一堆定罪的证据。

“克林特，”他说，在难堪的惊意中睁圆眼。“娜塔莎。这不是你们看到的样子。”

“我们看到的样子就是你清出了整个斯特兰德书店的爱情专栏，”娜塔莎如是说，将中餐袋放置在史蒂夫的厨房柜台上。

“没有_整个_专栏，”史蒂夫反抗道。

克林特放低身子坐进他对面的椅子里，从史蒂夫还没有翻过的那一堆中抓来一本书。他抬起眉毛。“《伪装》？”

史蒂夫翻开他刚才正在做功课的那本书，在他已经用荧光笔画过的段落的一下段按上一个标签纸。“我想那本是关于一段伪造关系的，”他说，“似乎很多书都是这个主题。”

克林特嘿嘿一笑。他高度怀疑这是讲一段伪造关系的。说真的，史蒂夫是怎么做到将这叠书翻完还能忍住不脸红的——

“要不是那样，要不就是关于假装高潮的，”史蒂夫继续说，勇敢闯过克林特的自得的恶趣味，就像浩克在冲垮一堵墙。他甚至没有抬眼，尽管克林特确定他已经完全意识到他刚刚从他那儿抢得了一分。“这是一个主旋律。”他朝一个线圈笔记本挥手。显然，那是他对爱情小说的主旋律做笔记的地方。

正当克林特忙于捡起他神志的碎片，娜塔莎将自己丢进他旁边的椅子里。她递给他一盒捞面和一双筷子。“你有没有对词语‘湿润’和‘轴’用了多少次做笔记？”她问，从另一个盒子里挖出一块锅贴递给史蒂夫。

“还有‘丝绒般的’”，史蒂夫如是说，不情愿脸红起来，尽管克林特在生理上因为‘湿润’这个词受到了冲击。“‘抽动的男根’是我个人最喜欢的。’”

“史蒂夫，你在做什么，”娜塔莎问，受不了了。

“学习。”

娜塔莎向提起一根怀疑的眉毛。

“我是一个战略天才，”史蒂夫板着脸说，“我喜欢计划。”

“这是在_计划_？”克林特质问，有点歇斯底里了。

“这是一个研究，”史蒂夫坚持道。“有很多围绕求爱的现代文学。这非常有帮助。”他的眉毛轻微地皱在一起。“然而我不能保证我能达到这些角色做出来的危险举动的级别。”

“噢我确定你能行的，”有大把大把时间来了解真正的史蒂夫罗杰斯的娜塔莎如是说。“你也许会受到一点刮擦，但是你能做到的。”

史蒂夫朝她展示了一个露齿的笑，然后偷走了她的那盒炒米。如果是克林特在实施同样的举动，这会是一次宣战。但娜塔莎只是从克林特那儿偷走了装捞面的油盒作为回应。克林特伤心地盯着自己空荡荡的手，直到娜塔莎可怜他给了他汤饺。

“所以，凭借你所有的‘研究’”，克林特说着，用他的筷子做空气引号，“你杰出的计划是什么？”

史蒂夫在视线回到克林特之前，用轻微程度的绝望神情扫视餐桌，“我在想要不要送他一把枪。”

娜塔莎笑出了声。“什么，因为他没有_足够_的方式来残忍地将你杀害吗？不过这是什么书里的？我不想相信你是从《伪装》得到的这个天才点子。”

“是星期五建议的。”

“_这最符合逻辑，”_星期五插了进来，听起来既正经又有条理。

克林特揉揉他的鼻子，停了下来，因为，_噢_。  
“听着，”他说，“作为这个房间里唯一有_真材实料的_感情经历的人——”

“你离婚了，”娜塔莎说。

克林特瞪着她，而她也只是平淡地注视回去。他思考后选择了忽视她的打岔，继续说着，“——听我的建议，给他某样他不能用来杀死你的东西，比如巧克力。”

娜塔莎的神情诡异。实际上，娜塔莎的表情根本没有变，但克林特极其地熟悉那种特有的无声轻蔑。

“哦哦哦呃，”他说，斜了她一眼。“他实际上可以用巧克力来杀你。什么是他_不能_用来杀你的呢？”娜塔莎耸肩，这——哇哦。“你_确定_想和那家伙约会吗，队长？”

“是啊，”史蒂夫如是说，将剩余的炒米直接倒入嘴里。

娜塔莎前倾，一只手搭在桌子上。“如果他答应了去约会，你们会做些什么呢？你又不能带他去看电影，”她说，而，在一个电影院里美国队长紧挨着坐在冬日战士旁边，两人都全副武装，队长向士兵伸出一些爆米花的画面顷刻间轰炸了克林特，“或者去吃晚餐。”克林特脑中的画面转换为他们两个在一个豪华的餐馆里坐在彼此对面，士兵死死地向下盯着他的牛排和土豆，仿佛他可以用意念直接把他的食物送进胃里。

太宏观了，对他来说。他笑了。

当史蒂夫把《伪装》丢在克林特胸口时甚至没有从他正在快速解决的汤饺盒子中抬眼。

“我能自己弄明白的，”史蒂夫说，有着属于一个不知道自己正在进入的情境是什么的人的固执信念。“现在来说，我只需要弄明白怎么让他真正答应和我一起去约会。”

“向他展示你抽动的男根，”克林特小声说，然后在史蒂夫踢上他的小腿时尖叫出来。

* * *

士兵调整着他的来复枪。他对着轻微吓到便利店店员的金发男人调大倍数。

卡齐米耶兹卡齐米尔扎克。别名卡齐。化名小丑。带着他被涂成白色，一滴泪珠涂在一只眼睛下面的脸到处跑。被俄罗斯黑手党雇来清除在bed stuy的公寓的一个一触即发的男人。造成了十八个男人的死亡，包括米哈伊洛夫的妻子和他的小女儿。

九头蛇。

士兵呼出长长的一口气。压低扣在扳机上的手指。

一只手重重地落在士兵的肩膀上。

“哎呀哎呀，这不是我的老朋友冬日战士嘛。我们在这外面做什么呢，嗯？”

士兵低头看那只手。它被一个金属的外骨骼包裹，随着电流地嗡嗡响。它是强有力的。将士兵的手臂牢牢定在远处。

士兵扭回头。金属面摩擦着金属。他旋过身来，从他大腿的皮夹中抽出一把手枪。这一切的动作都如流水般顺畅。

交叉骨朝他咧嘴。他没有戴他的面具。他的笑容在脸上皱起，使他脸颊上的伤痕凹了下去。

士兵检查着叉骨的那边脸。

“呃啊，”他说。

叉骨脸上的疤痕组织紧缩成一个讥笑。他伸出一只电力拳头抓住士兵的前襟。“你对我做的，”他咆哮着。

是他做的。他朝叉骨的脑袋丢了一栋楼。他很有可能再多扔两栋楼在他脑袋上，不用三思。

正当他要朝叉骨没有伤痕的那边脸上开枪时，有什么在叉骨后脑勺上炸开了，足够能把叉骨吓到松开士兵的上衣。士兵像一只快得像一只蝰蛇左手缠上叉骨的脖子，用枪抵着他的太阳穴。

士兵向下瞥了一眼是什么击中的叉骨。小块的奶油状的棕色方块散落在他们的脚边。士兵用脚尖轻碰其中的一个。

是巧克力。

“你还好吗？”带三明治的金发男人问道，向士兵慢跑过来。

叉骨咕噜地咽口水。士兵的眼睛没从新加入者身上移开。他用上更多的力量加在交叉骨的脖子上。作为一个警告。

他有好几种方法结束叉骨和这个男人的生命，如果这个男人试着营救叉骨的话。但这个男人只是用一种谨慎下的中立表情看着他，在他善意的蓝眼睛里没有评判。“他是九头蛇，对吧？”

士兵的手抽搐了一下。叉骨挣脱得一次喘息。士兵将枪口抵在叉骨的太阳穴上碾得更深，但他没有扣动扳机。

“如果你想要的话，”那个金发男人冷静地说，“我认识一些人。我能保证他再也见不到太阳。”他耸耸一边肩膀。“决定在你。”

士兵盯进叉骨的眼睛。叉骨厌恶地怒吼回去。现在事情能简单解决掉，一枪利落地射进太阳穴，或者眼睛之前。一个永久的解决方法。士兵瞟了一眼金发男人，但那对蓝眼睛里没有任何引导他的东西。

松开他的手指，士兵放开的叉骨。他重重落地，喘息着，翻过身让背着地。但在他能重新站起来之前，金头发把一只脚压在他脸上。“如果我是你，我就不会那么做，”金头发满意地说。

士兵缩回自己站的位置，无声地观察这场互动。叉骨一下子在金发男人的脚下不动了，甚至都没尝试着斗争。比起士兵一开始猜测的，金发男人有更多他不知道的。是一种威胁？那为什么还带着三明治？

“关于那个巧克力我很抱歉，”金头发说，带着少许失望皱眉。他突然直起身子。“但是——给你。”

似乎都没有来处，他很快抽出一块小且方的东西。士兵处于本能地拔出他的枪。

男人的表情有些垮下来。“这是，呃，这是巧克力。我当时想过来看看这是关于什么的口角——我的意思是，给你。”他将巧克力棒举给他，揉着后颈，仿佛又回到了30年代，这个呆子让又一个约会对象失望，而那个对象是士兵为他好不容易撮合来的——

士兵向后踉跄几步，眼睛睁的大大的。然后他抢走金发男人手里的巧克力棒，转身飞快地离去。

* * *

士兵坐在他公寓的消防梯上，两腿交叠，穿着一条旧短裤和旧T恤，头发扫在后面，扎成一个低马尾。他用金属手指把巧克力棒的一半撕开，甚至都不麻烦去将整个包装纸剥开。他折断一小块塞进他的嘴里，然后闭上眼睛，让有牛奶香甜的巧克力在他的舌头上化上一秒钟。然后他咬了进去。随着太妃糖嘎吱作响。

_我的最爱_，他想，又故意不去再想。

他盯进下面的街道，眼神没有聚焦。不久，城市每日的嬉闹声随着人们走进屋内而消退。温暖的黄色灯光在附近的窗户上闪烁。时不时的，一个人形在他的视线内移动着，一个容易搞定的目标。

士兵站起来。他需要更多情报。

* * *

娜塔莎宁愿死也不愿直白地承认，但冬日战士差点他妈的把她吓死。之前，当他还是资产的时候，他是一个没有理智没有情感的杀人机器，任何东西都无法阻止他完成任务。是‘任何东西’而不是‘任何人’。

之后他得以逃脱，他在他醒时留下的残损——它伴随着个人。而当他看起来没那么像要开枪穿过她来取得他最近的目标时，他仍然是那种固定的样子，比起一个正常运作的人类更适合一个捕食中的爬行动物。

所以当他出现在她窗前，半夜里，毫无声明地，她做了任何正常人会做的：她开枪射了他。

比她的眼睛能跟上的更快，他举起左臂，子弹就在金属上无害地发出响声，乒乓四散。既然被冬日战士杀死的可能性比意外地被弹回的子弹杀死的可能性稍微小了那么一点点，娜塔莎放下枪，安置在羽绒被上。冬日战士放下枪，安置在窗台上。她甚至都没注意到他拿枪指着她，天。

“你是为了伊凡巴尼奥斯的信息来的吗？”娜塔莎问，手放置在她的大腿上，不麻烦下床。

冬日战士盯着他，眼里毫无生意。

“不是？所以那就是过来问好的咯。”

士兵扬起头，只有一点点。在很长的一段时间里，娜塔莎看着他看着她。房间里安静到她可以听到墙的的另一边她的冰箱的嗡嗡声。她寻思他有在脑海里经过想法吗，还是他就像她曾经那样——全自动的动作，像一个谋杀机器人。

被重新引入社会的问题就是她不确定自己能再无限等冬兵下去。放在十年前，肯定可以。也许甚至五年前也可以。这是被文明化的缺陷之一。“所以？”她问。

“为什么你高大的金头发朋友一直在投喂我，”士兵没有感情地问。

娜塔莎的嘴角上翘成一个微笑。因为他带着的面具和那死了的眼睛，从他的表情来辨别他的感受是不可能的，但娜塔莎能从他的声音里推断出被激怒了的痕迹。“如果你想让他住手，跟他说就行，你就能再也见不到他了。”

士兵考虑了她的话。他的表情里没有可见的变化。然后他说，“我只是想去理解。”

_我和你都想，伙计_，娜塔莎想。她大声说，“你得去问他了，那。”

啊，来了。士兵的眉心在困惑中微微皱起。娜塔莎的笑意更深了。“士兵。”

他的眼睛定在她的之上。

“如果你伤害他，我会用你的骨灰给地加盐。”

士兵没有眨眼。之后他说，“你应该调查卡齐米耶兹卡齐米尔扎克。”他转过身，一直手支撑在窗户上。然后他越过自己的肩膀看过去，加了一句，“灰是有效的肥料。”便消失在窗户外。

“人的骨灰不是！”娜塔莎在后朝他喊，然后叹了一口气，跌回她的床上。在她的邻居们抱怨她之前。又一次的抱怨。

在很长的一段时间里，她呆呆地盯着上面的天花板。耶稣基督。她刚刚是不是真的给了_冬日战士_恐吓谈话？

* * *

**寡妇：你的男朋友昨晚拜访了我**

**寡妇：我射了他，但他没事**

史蒂夫朝他的手机皱眉，没能停下来打下他的回复。他的脚边，风在垃圾飘舞着离开之前将它们卷成了一个小旋风。

**队长：不要再射他了**

**寡妇：只要他不再闯进我的公寓**

**队长：他为什么要闯进你的公寓？**

当她没有立即回复时，史蒂夫打给了她，但她当然没有接。随着一声叹息，他锁上手机，扔回口袋里。很可能是士兵去娜塔莎那儿收集更多的情报。他希望她只说了他的好话。

像这样的一个早晨，清爽还带刺骨的风，巴基过去经常将他们包在一起，把史蒂夫拖到城市的各个地方。他喜欢女孩子们在她们的长大衣毛披肩里的样子，还有她们的裙子是怎样绕着她们的小腿打转的。史蒂夫喜欢干脆的空气让巴基的脸变粉的样子还有他的眼里是怎样散发幸福的光芒的。

现在有两个女人快速经过史蒂夫，但她们穿着大而鼓胀的夹克，厚厚的毛线帽拉过她们的耳朵，围巾围绕着她们脸的下半部分，弓着身子抵御寒风。

好吧。也许比他意识到的还要冷。有时候用他的大个子很难分清这个。他的体温现在就是能自动调节。

华盛顿广场安静了一个周六；甚至是平时在拱门旁边弹钢琴的男人也明显在今天决定待在室内。史蒂夫将手滑进口袋，思考着他的接下来的行动。士兵已经接受了史蒂夫的礼物，但史蒂夫不完全确定他能理解这个礼物的还没说出的别的含义。他需要——

某样东西粗暴地拍进他的背，足够坚硬到送他趴上路面。他用肩膀着地，正当他要将自己推回站住脚的姿势时，冬兵大步向他走来。他冻住了。这给了士兵足够的时间踩上他的背。

“哦呜，”史蒂夫说。

“我似乎获得了一个超级英雄跟踪者，”冬兵说，站在史蒂夫上方，就像他是一张扔出去的毯子。

这是史蒂夫第一次听到冬兵开口。他的嗓音安静而沙哑，像一阵电流嗡嗡窜进史蒂夫的骨头里。他甚至都不费力气把士兵扔下他的背，即使这是_难以置信地_令人尴尬。如果现在托尼没有拿着照相机对准他纯属他走运。

“我没有在跟踪你，”史蒂夫对人行道说。他努力不去想地面上有什么东西。血清应该会处理好所有传染性疾病。大概。

“三明治，”冬兵说，而史蒂夫能想象出他在扳着手指算。“把我从叉骨那里救下来，尽管我并不需要顺便一提。巧克力。如果你不是在跟踪我，那你在_做_什么？”

现在史蒂夫很高兴他的脸被挤在那令人作呕的人行道上。他的脸颊在发烧。“呃，”他说。

冬兵踩着脚跟蹦了一下。这是令人吃惊地疼痛，因为冬日战士是令人吃惊地_沉_。“所以？”

“我有点——也许设法在向你求爱？”史蒂夫说，声音打成一个问号。

冬兵变得十分安静。“什么。”

“我的意思是，我不知道当下人们是怎么叫这个的。追你？约你？”

“我根本对我一无所知，甜心。”

史蒂夫不确定是不是因为他的耳朵目前被抵在了地面上，但他觉得他能在士兵的声音里听出一丝布鲁克林的味道。他轻微发颤。这跟冷一点关系都没有。

“这不就是你为什么进行约会吗？去了解另一个人？”

来了一段微妙的沉默。

他背上的重量慢慢退去了。史蒂夫翻过身来，踢回了站着的姿势，但当他再次直立时，士兵已经走远了。

* * *

史蒂夫拿铅笔轻轻敲着他的嘴唇，盯着他的列表。

**如何追冬日战士？**

_第1步：给他礼物_   
_•枪？？？_   
<strike> _•食物（三明治）_ </strike>   
<strike> _•食物（巧克力）_ </strike>   
_第2步：在他需要的时候帮助他_

<strike> _•逮捕交叉骨_ </strike>

_第3步：？？？_

史蒂夫需要帮助。

过去是巴基会给他一大堆他不想要的建议，通常是一些像，你只要有自信！女士们爱知道自己在做什么的家伙。那真是对他有好大的帮助。史蒂夫不知道自己在二十世纪三十年代在做些什么——在现代他肯定是个毫无竞争力的土豆。

史蒂夫想着巴基过去是怎样悄悄走近街上的女人们，像做任何事那样冷静，香烟夹在指间，踢掉你袜子的微笑准备就绪。姑娘们会晃动睫毛，娇羞地脸红，而且总会，总会微笑回来。

他努力想象冬日战士娇羞地脸红并避开视线的样子，然后因憋不住笑而呼出一口气。

他加了一个副标题：巴基会怎么做？

然后他擦掉了疑问号并加成：

_第3步：调情_

* * *

“我需要调情方面的帮助，”史蒂夫说，对着他的手机。

“噢，噢，用这句命中他：姑娘，你是不是从一棵树上掉下来？因为你看起来像一颗好果，”克林特如是说。“你知道的，像松果*？而且当然的，你知道的，他喜欢在树上爬来爬去。”

史蒂夫挂断了他的电话。

* * *

“我需要调情方面的帮助，”史蒂夫说，对着他的手机。

“不，”星期五说。

* * *

“我需要调情方面的帮助，”史蒂夫说，对着他的手机。

“如果你再带着你那自我伤害的戏剧性在早上一点打给我我会杀了你，”娜塔莎说，然后挂断了他。

* * *

山姆从棉被里伸出一只手从床头柜上一把抓过他的手机。然后他把它朝墙上扔，翻了一个边。不管谁在该死的早上一点钟打他电话应该在一个更合适的时间再次尝试。

他揉揉眼并睁开了另外五秒钟，呼出暴躁的一口气，跌回他的背上，双手拍进他的棉被。

“这个世界最好给我终结了，”他嘟囔着，把腿晃到他的床边，赤裸的脚拍在冰冷的木地板上。他抓起降落在他卧室门旁的手机，向下怒视屏幕。

1个未接电话

三条短信息

山姆叹息。很棒。这个世界是要完了。又一次地。为什么总发生在他休息的这一天呢，哈？他要求的一切就是他能只用在沙发上挪动屁股而不用与机器人纳粹战斗的一天。

他打开了短信息。

**鹰眼：告诉他好果是一个完美的搭讪词**

**寡妇：他现在是你的问题了**

**队长：怎样调情**

“主保佑我，”山姆嘀咕。他发回一条短信给史蒂夫告诉他他喵的*去谷歌，然后他把手机丢回地板爬回他的床里。

* * *

史蒂夫谷歌了。

*松果和好果：pinecone和finecone的谐音梗。我承认我这么翻太蹩脚了xp

*他喵的：原文是tucking但是意思以我浅薄的学识放不上去所以擅作主张地认为是作者想体现山姆没睡醒打错了一个字母。（f和t也靠得很近）


	3. Chapter 3

**如何调情：指南**

_1.多微笑，并保持眼神接触。_

“你不准告诉任何人你抓到我在做这个，”史蒂夫说，对着他的手机。

“_我不会_告诉_任何人我抓到你在对着你的卧室镜子练习搭讪用语，”_星期五说，收到了冒犯。“_我会给他们看我录的视频。”_

“托尼把太多他自己的个人品质编程进你了，”史蒂夫嘀咕。他想着与一个AI斗嘴对他来说甚至都不算稀奇了，他的人生是怎样的呢。“你说他最近一次被目击是在哪里来着？”

“_冬日战士最近一次被看见离开了Russ&Daughters_。”

史蒂夫停在了Houston和Orchard的角落，像一块卡在行人溪流中的石头。他被投去了一些不怀好意的目光，几双睁大眼的注视，还有一个对着他拍照。他忽视掉所有人，扫视大街寻找熟悉的灰眼睛和杂乱的棕头发。

什么也没有。

“你确定他在这儿？”

“不，我不确定。我只是收到了来自一个阿古斯卫星传送给我的实时片段，显示了冬日战士离开了那个咖啡店。不过，我猜这可能是军用技术出了故障。”

“是托尼把你编写得这么会嘲讽还是你自己进化了？”

星期五没有回答，意味着其实两种都有可能。

一辆和史蒂夫年纪差不多大的蓝色大众甲壳虫轰隆隆地经过，生出一朵厚厚的黑色烟云。史蒂夫皱皱鼻子，在后面怒目而视。正当他寻思着这种车是怎么通过排烟检测的，冬日战士就——出现在了那儿。站在街对面，一个塑料袋悬在臂弯上，他平时戴的面具被一条围在他下半张脸上的黑色围巾取代了。看见他像这样，随意地穿着一件带人造毛绒帽的黑色外套和一条折进无扣靴的裤子，脸上的碎发扎进后颈底部的丸子里，史蒂夫的心滑稽地抽搐了一小下。

_冷静点_，史蒂夫告诉自己。文章强调的事情之一就是不要出现得过于热切。

“嘿！”史蒂夫叫道，向士兵挥舞双手。

当史蒂夫慢跑着经过街道，像一个专业人士躲闪驶近的车辆，士兵痛苦地闭上眼。照着三十年代几杯过后有着最好状态的巴基的样子，史蒂夫大摇大摆地走向士兵的方向。这样走路他感到不大自然，而且大约看起来也挺可笑，但士兵没有一拳砸他脸上或者逃跑。史蒂夫把这看作一个胜利。

“嘿。”史蒂夫把手滑进口袋里，身子向士兵倾斜，以他希望表达了“开放”和“诱人”_而不是_“容易被抓到”的方式。他戴上他最迷人的微笑，死死盯住士兵令人心碎的灰眼睛。

士兵立即后退，额头上出现危险的阴影。“你在做什么。”他的声音在厚厚的围巾下模糊不清。这使他的声音少了一些威胁性。

“变得有勾引力，”史蒂夫如是说，充满诚意。在士兵对着他目瞪口呆了一小会儿后，他期待地加了一句，“起作用了吗？”

士兵发出了一段扼制住的叫声——_几乎_算是笑了。他的眼睛因为这不由自主的反应微微睁大。

“没有，”他过了一阵说。“我没有被勾引到。”

史蒂夫闭上嘴，目光却没有移开。那篇史蒂夫学习过了的关于调情的文章清楚地说到深情地望进一个人的眼睛会很浪漫。

不幸的是，那篇文章没有解释一个有着黑暗过去的国际雇佣兵会对直接的眼神接触有什么反应。士兵接受了大约五秒钟史蒂夫呆傻的注视，然后蹲下身从在下面做出一个利落地单腿扫。

史蒂夫背着地平躺，手臂张开在两边。耸立的摩天楼之上，天空厚铺着灰色的乌云。他只希望一场大雨能将他所有的糟糕决定冲洗走。

士兵的脸出现在了他的视线里。

“我那是在深情地注视你的眼睛，”史蒂夫解释道，轻微地抬起头，来深情而无害地看向士兵的左脸颊。“我不是在挑战你。”

士兵哼哼，明显没有什么内心波动。他转身，然后停下来。“下一次，”他说，越过他的肩膀，“和三明治一起。”然后他走了。

史蒂夫转回脑袋，继续望向天空，看着云朵快速地滚过他的脑袋，傻傻地笑了。

_2.不经意地触碰他。_

“嘿。穆拉德。”

穆拉德稍微跳了跳，丢了他的手机。他表演了一段避免手机猛摔到人行道上的复杂舞蹈，紧接着在成功抓住它时得意地举起，一个巨大的GAME OVER摆在他的屏幕上。

“噢，我就要打破我的最高记录了，”穆拉德惋惜地说。

“我对那很抱歉。”史蒂夫对他微笑，递过一杯从附近酒馆外带的冒着雾气蒸腾的咖啡。这条街几乎是一片死寂，所有人都室内躲避寒冷。穆拉德在厚厚的一条围巾，夹克，还有毛线帽下很难辨认出来，但他还没有抛下他的推车。史蒂夫不得不佩服他的坚韧性。

“罗杰斯上校！你太善良了。”穆拉德胡乱将手机塞回他的口袋，动作因为厚厚的雪天手套而变得笨拙。他摁开一个泡沫塑料容器。“很高兴在这里看见另一张脸——尽管话说你穿的是什么？”他询问到。对着史蒂夫的牛仔裤和连帽衫，他的眉毛消失在了毛线帽之下。

“我不容易觉得冷，”史蒂夫解释道，随着一个自嘲的耸肩。过去的情况则是远不是哀嚎这么简单。那个时候只要他的体温调节中枢降低到六十以下，他瘦弱的躯体会因从来停不下来的发抖而扭伤。

“超级士兵嘛。下一次你看见你的一个高级科学家，帮我搞一些超级果汁，好吗？”穆拉德兴奋地说。他在容器里堆了一大团实在的米饭。“所以？你向国际杀手的求爱怎么样了？你把她赢过来了吗？”

“还没到下判决的时候，但是非常有前景，”史蒂夫说，靠回他的脚后跟。他歪嘴笑。“说真的，你上次给我建议的是什么来着？招牌加薯条？”

穆拉德的脸可见地提亮了。笑容使得他的鼻子和眼周围起了皱。“我怎么说的，嗯？每次都管用。我告诉你——这是独家的。如果这搞不定，你带她过来，我来跟她谈，好吗？”

史蒂夫给穆拉德留下了大方的小费，大步向他第一次遇见士兵的那栋楼走去。因为外面的温度估摸着只要四度，史蒂夫找到士兵的机会细微到零——尽管也许他名字里“冬天”的部分暗示了季节偏好。史蒂夫对此表示怀疑。但士兵要求了三明治，而史蒂夫不想冒空手撞见他的险。他妈妈总跟她说要未雨绸缪。

比如现在。史蒂夫正打算跨过街道，士兵就从角落里踏步走了出来，挡住他的路。

“噢！”史蒂夫说。士兵是在主动找他出来吗？这个想法让史蒂夫的胸口放起希望的花火。

士兵期待地翘起一根眉毛，好像要说，_所以？你今天给我带了什么？_和史蒂夫一样，他的穿着对于这样的天气不能算得体，除了带人造毛饰边帽的外套，一条牛仔裤，和围住他下半张脸的围巾其他的什么都没有穿戴上。他的围巾今天是红色的。出于某种原因，史蒂夫完全被那迷住了。

“我还有些三明治，”史蒂夫说，举起纸袋。

这一次，士兵在拿袋子时没有犹豫。他打开它，向里面观察，似乎在确认史蒂夫没有忘掉薯条。

这是‘打破接触屏障’的绝佳机会。史蒂夫提起手友好地向士兵的肩膀搭去，但他一定是移动地太快了，因为士兵迅速朝他瞥去一个警告的眼神。史蒂夫的手继续它向上的旅程，羞怯地去揉自己的后颈。

“好吧，好好吃！”他振奋地说，站住脚旋转过身，手往口袋里一塞，急忙跑开了。

_3.赞美他。_

“_队长。”_

史蒂夫从《BJ单身日记》中抬眼，他为他伟大的战略计划挑选的爱情小说之一。作为一种调查研究的方式他已经放弃了，但是他开始和这里面的一些角色同病相怜。他能联想到自己不能把一团糟的心事整理好的感觉。“怎么了，星期五？”

“_我相信士兵正在呼叫你。”_

史蒂夫皱眉，关上书。“什么意思？”

“_他在过去的五分钟里一直盯着我的追踪器。”_

史蒂夫站起得太快以至于他的小腿不小心撞上了咖啡桌的一个角。“什么？他在哪儿？他还在哪儿吗？”

星期五叹了口气，这是个新特色。除了让接受方感到尽可能的悲剧感外毫无意义。在他扣上靴子，单脚向前蹦的时候，他大致想了一下星期五会把多少他俩之间的互动报告给身在马里布的托尼。至少足够让另一个男人有威胁他一辈子的黑料了。

“_他在Bed Stuy的一个叫Swell Dive的酒吧。_ ”

史蒂夫停在了他的蹦跳中途。见鬼。如果他坐地铁得花超过一个小时到那里。

“我可以借一艘昆式战机吗？”史蒂夫问。

“_完全不能，”_星期五说。

既然不管史蒂夫怎样恳求星期五都拒绝屈服，他乘上了他的摩托，没有冒险坐众所周知地不可预料的地铁。多亏了交通状况，这为他的路程修剪去了整整五分钟。在Swell Dive前，史蒂夫把摩托并排停在了一辆旧车旁边，抖掉他在骑行途中收集的雪，然后摔门而入。

Swell Dive小而昏暗，木桌搭配着木质地板。这里挤满了想要靠酒精和温暖的食物直面足以结冰的温度的孩子们。他们每一个都转头看向史蒂夫，小眼睛里是直觉上的惊恐。

“那是_美国队长_吗？”

“扯淡，我们要受到攻击了吗？在_这种_天气里？”

史蒂夫也许不该到处摔门而入。“抱歉，抱歉，”他说，糊弄上他最棒的美国队长微笑。他扫视整个酒吧，但冬兵没有悄悄藏在在哪个塞在角落里的柜台或者桌上足球旁。因此，他挥手道别，露出了‘支持你的国家’笑容，以脚跟为轴转身，摔门而出，回到了外面。

士兵没有在酒吧门前，没有在任何一辆在街上排成排的汽车里，也没躲在任何一个附近小巷里的垃圾桶后面。史蒂夫被打败了。他双手塞进口袋，边走回他的摩托边踢着石子。石子当啷撞在紧靠大门的建筑的消防梯最下面的台阶上。史蒂夫对着它思考了一下。尽管像这样冒犯，克林克在说到士兵喜欢在高地爬来爬去是有道理的。好吧，这值得一试。史蒂夫向上跳，抓住消防梯的第二阶，重心着落在上面，然后把自己往上拽。

冬兵没有在屋顶上，但他_有_在入口旁留给史蒂夫某样东西。一把小刀被深深推入砖墙，钉住一个白色纸袋。史蒂夫测试了一下刀把手，没有移动分毫。他在呼吸之下吹了个口哨，估算_刺进_一面砖墙所需的压力。这种随意的力量的展示是——相当辣的，真的。史蒂夫把袋子从从墙上撕下来，望向里面。看得出，冬日战士给了他玉米饼。史蒂夫再合上袋子，扫视附近的外屋顶。

冬兵在街对面建筑的楼顶上，头歪向一侧，像一只猫在观察他的礼物是怎么被收下的。

史蒂夫的心脏健稳地撞击着他的胸骨。他和冬兵无声对视时包装纸在他手里出现皱痕。这是一个礼物。冬日战士给了他一个礼物。

“谢谢你！”史蒂夫大喊。

士兵斜着点头示意他知道了。

史蒂夫把袋子夹在手臂下，小心地避免食物被碰坏，然后双手环在嘴边。“我觉得你有着漂亮的眼睛！”他喊道。

士兵捏了捏他的鼻梁。

“你的头发也很棒！”

“吃你该死的玉米饼！”士兵喊道，又发出了被恶心到的声音，消失在了屋顶的另一侧。

_4.用一条搭讪语_

第二天早晨，士兵受到了一条来自米哈尔伊尔米哈伊洛夫的短信息，心想_为什么他妈的卡齐还活着_。士兵弹了一下舌，把手机滑进后面的口袋里。他正让自己的注意力被分散。考虑不周。

但这是在他最近的记忆里士兵第一次有了——好奇心。他的被那个金发男人和他试图引起他注意的行为吸引。他_想要_继续玩这个奇怪的游戏，而离他想要任何东西已经有很长一段时间了。士兵做不到让自己停下这些日常互动，即使这已经开始消极地影响他的工作了。

但他的确得有工作要完成，所以这一天他没有去找那个金发男人，或是试图通过斯塔克的散布在城市里各个角落的多个追踪器之一得到他的关注。

士兵把自己安在了鹰眼公寓所在楼对面街的建筑的屋顶上，通过望远镜进行监视。鹰眼在阻止俄罗斯黑手党接手他的家的方面做出来值得欣赏的工作，但卡齐有所行动只是时间的问题。他可能会杀了鹰眼，也可能不会。这对于士兵来说都无所谓，除非他能当一个完美的诱饵。

尽管天冷，租户们看来仍在户外烧烤，传递着蒙着雾水的啤酒瓶和肉高高堆叠的盘子。即使在这样的距离下，士兵也能听到时不时的笑声轰炸。这是一个让卡齐带走每一个租户的绝佳时间，但卡齐肯定会尽可能地做出戏剧性的事情好给他的敌人大把时间准备一次袭击。士兵放下望远镜，身子靠回在他的左手上，准备好度过一个漫长而无聊的夜晚。

他甚至都不吃惊，当他捕捉到那个大个子金发男人站在他旁边，刚好在他触碰不到的地方。然而，他因心脏对胸腔的撞击感到吃惊。

金头发在他的口袋里摸出一叠闪示卡，清了清嗓子，然后说，“如果我能重置字母表，我会把‘u’和‘I’放在一起。”

远处，房顶烧烤的人们又炸裂出一阵笑声。士兵对金发男人张目结舌，接着从大腿的皮夹里猛抽出枪对准他的脸。

“不是这个，哈，”男人说，洗着他的闪示卡。他停在了一张上面。“从一到美利坚，你明晚空闲（free）的程度有多少？”

士兵击除了保险。

“噢拜托！”这家伙说，然后他嘿嘿笑了——_他嘿嘿笑了_，好像他再说一句糟透的搭讪语不会让一颗子弹入住他的大脑似的。“放过我吧，我都不知道自己在干嘛。”

那非常明显。冬日战士不习惯感受情绪。自从所谓的他第一次“醒来”，他大多数只将自己填满恐惧、决心还有滚烫盲目的暴怒。现在，他发现他能再加两种新情绪到他的库存中：少量的快乐，以及让人脚趾蜷曲的二手尴尬。

“我都不知道你的名字，”士兵说。他本该对这个金头发做更多调查的。他就是——没有。有什么阻止了他。他不知道那是什么。

“哦！”那家伙说，把写了糟糕的搭讪语的闪示卡放进口袋。“天，我甚至还没介绍我自己。”然后——_然后_男人伸出一只手，优雅地笑了，说，“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

冬兵吃力地退后一步，朝史_蒂夫罗杰斯的_脸上投了一个亮红的烟雾弹，然后跑开了。

* * *

“我不明白，”史蒂夫说，用厨房毛巾擦他的脸，成功地将红色粉末抹满整张脸。“是什么把他惹毛了？”

“也许是你的搭讪词。‘从一到美利坚’——说真的吗，史蒂夫？”山姆问，在史蒂夫的砧板上用一把屠夫刀切苹果。

“”史蒂夫说，带着小小的皱眉看着他。“你在做什么。”

“这是你唯一干净的刀了。”

史蒂夫靠在厨房柜台上，腿在脚踝处交叉。他的眉毛之间出现细微而沮丧的皱痕。“是我的名字。他一听到‘史蒂夫罗杰斯’他就疯了。”

“嗯•••”山姆说，把一片苹果塞进嘴里。他边嚼边沉思了一阵。“你不是说他曾是九头蛇的嘛？”

哇哦。山姆之前从没接受过_那_样的怒视。

“这里的关键词是‘曾经是’，”山姆说，举起了他的双手。“别那样看着我，我是你这边的。我说的只是如果他好多年都被九头蛇洗脑，‘史蒂夫罗杰斯’能让他抓狂是成立的，好吗？你_确实_杀了他们的最高首领。”

史蒂夫的肩膀塌了下来。“噢。”

山姆把一片苹果塞进嘴里。他在咀嚼时一直看着史蒂夫。“话说为什么是冬日战士，你难道把他看成某种救济项目了？因为我忍不住要告诉你这在多个不同方面的问题性，伙计。”

“不是的！天哪，不。这只是”——而看在上帝的份上，史蒂夫看起来像_在梦中_——“你见过他行动的样子吗？他让人移不开眼。让人眼前一亮。还有那双眼睛。它们就像——山姆，我无法描述。”

“杀人狂的？嗜血的？”

史蒂夫恶狠狠地瞥向他，目光持久到算是一个怒视。“意义深远的。”

“我们是在谈论一个人还是圣丹斯电影节？”

因为整个世界都以美国队长的身份认识史蒂夫，所以并没有很多人记得史蒂夫在他二十出头*的时候是个是个实实在在的大兵。山姆记得，所当史蒂夫把污渍斑斑的厨房毛巾拧成条甩向山姆作为回复，他完全不惊奇。不幸的是，他没有够快地跳开，但在史蒂夫发起第二次攻击时接住了。他们陷入了简短而粗蛮的拔河比赛，而赢家自然是史蒂夫。

山姆充满警告意味地指向他*。

史蒂夫洋洋得意地退后。

他们恢复过来的时间里有一时刻的沉默。史蒂夫随意擦了几下脸颊而山姆吃着另一片苹果。

“你都能确定他喜欢你吗？这兄弟可能没时间谈恋爱，”山姆问。

“我以为他有感觉的，”史蒂夫说，卑微地低头盯着他一时干净的毛巾。它完全被沾成红色的了。“他叫了我，有一次。而且他还给我买了玉米饼。但——也许你说得对。”他伤心地呼出一口气。“你大概是对的。这不会是第一次美国队长毁了我在一段关系上的机会。”

老实说，山姆觉得如果冬日战士没有回应美国队长的感觉这个世界会美好很多，但他没有在一个人低落的时候补上一脚的习惯。然而，他能想出任何比_嘿，至少他没有朝你的脸上开枪_更恰当的鼓励的话来吗。

“你错过了一点，”山姆只能说。

“哪里？”

山姆用手指围着自己的脸画了一个圈。

史蒂夫叹气，把毛巾扔进洗手池里。“我要去洗个澡。”

* * *

_史蒂夫罗杰斯_。

金头发的名字是史蒂夫罗杰斯。

他突然想起他知道那个名字。他不知道的是怎么知道的，那就只是他内心深处，他的骨子里的一小块认知。这像是被告知一只猫是猫，或是一只鸟是鸟。史蒂夫罗杰斯是史蒂夫罗杰斯。当然了。似乎他一直以来都知道，只是分神使他暂时忘记了。

士兵移走他的围巾。他摸着他的眼角，他的嘴唇，他的鼻尖，他脸颊上的绒毛。作为一个规定，他不经常检查自己的脸，除了他刮脸的时候。现在，他对着镜子看着他的眼睛。他拉扯嘴唇变回一个微笑。这看起来更像是一个鬼脸。

第一次，士兵想知道自己的名字是什么。

*二十出头：不知道是我高中没怎么听英语课还是我记忆混淆了，我总觉得his early thirties是指三十出头

*山姆警告：可以脑补一下王境泽


	4. Chapter 4

“_先生_。”

托尼全神贯注地将一根金属丝焊接到一个微型控制器上，同时火花在工作台上四溅。技术上来说，他应该在（被迫地）度假，但无论谁认为_他_拥有的不动产不包括一个功能齐全的实验室那都是自我欺骗。“发生了什么，星期五？”他问，注意力却不在那上面。

“_罗杰斯队长需要你的协助_。”

_那_引起了他的注意。帅气队长闪亮鞋子*在决定与九头蛇硬碰硬的时候都从未劳烦请求过他的帮助，尽管事实是，托尼，你知道的，在任何战斗中都是飞行的军火库，用处大着的资产。托尼把焊接面具往上推，用他的手掌根揉着一只眼。他把手从脸上拿开，低头对着它皱眉。是的。它被油覆盖了。意味着他现在也被油覆盖了。真棒。

“外星人正在入侵？”他问，思考了一下。“又一次？”

“_我相信他需要的是你们人类称为‘干预’的东西_**。**”

哈。托尼折起面具，把它丢到工作台上。他完全知道美国队长和高个子深色头发的带刺先生的小小恋爱盛典。但为了这个已经到了史蒂夫需要呼叫**托尼**的时刻，令他好奇极了。“不用说了，”托尼说，站了起来。大约五十块骨头一齐作响。他畏缩了。“天，我在这儿坐了多久？”

“_大约五点三个小时，”_星期五告诉他。“_然而，当人类达到某一年龄——”_

托尼朝最近的摄像头瞪了一眼。“说完那句话，星期五。我给你胆子。”

他的私人喷气飞机从马里布到纽约花了四个小时，其中一小时花在了放纵在几瓶三千刀的香槟里，和醉着给罗迪发短信上，其他三小时完全放空，由于他在过去三天都没有睡觉。

托尼靠着带他去复仇者私人楼层的电梯的电梯壁。他用手梳过他的头发，然后滑到脸上盖住哈欠。“不是说我不愿意牺牲我宝贵的时间帮助那位好人队长，但是他发生什么了？”

“_冬日战士大约在二点五周之前消失了，先生_，”星期五说。“_你知道这个。因为我告诉了你_。”

“对的，”托尼说。“我们能确定他没死吗？”

“_他人间蒸发之前，把伊万巴尼奥尼斯捆起来放在了鹰眼的门阶上_，‘_像某样弄坏了的圣诞礼物’。这是鹰眼的说法，先生_。”

史蒂夫的楼层没有灯光。空气是停滞的，还有点不新鲜。托尼在脑海里记下来要让星期五检查一下空气流通的部件。他本会以为史蒂夫外出了，或者也许他终于死于年老，如果没有听到那手指飞快敲击笔记本的声音的话。

史蒂夫坐在餐桌旁，穿着灰色短裤，和一件对公众健康来说过于紧绷的白色T恤。他的头发乱七八糟，胡渣黑了下巴。三只咖啡杯在桌子的一边排成一线，几碟脏盘子在厨房的池子里立成一堆。

“如果所有人都能闯进来，那安锁的意义在哪里？”史蒂夫嘀咕着，没有从他快速在笔记本上打字的地方抬头看。作为一个生于20世纪20年代以前的人，他像一个青少年游戏玩家一样学会了快速打字。

“你在做什么？”托尼问。

“你知道吗，最近很多人都在问我那个，”史蒂夫说。

“我想那更说明了你的问题而不是所有其他的人的，伙计，”托尼说，把椅子托到史蒂夫对面坐了进去。他抓着笔记本的上部，把它旋过来面朝他。

“托尼！”史蒂夫厉声道。“这是难以置信地粗鲁。”

托尼无视了他，扫过史蒂夫文档的最后三段。他的眉毛一点一点朝额头上去。“_史蒂夫。_你在写一篇_言情小说_吗？”

不满让史蒂夫皱紧眉头，嘴角打结。他靠回座椅，在胸前叠起双臂。托尼稍微忧心了一下他的T恤会不会不能在这个动作中存活。“我是又怎么样？”

“等等等等，让我重复自己一遍：美国队长在写一本爱情小说？”托尼说，加大了音量，而且几乎没抑制笑意。

美国队长除了毫不为所动，什么表情都没有。托尼弹舌。他至少期待了脸红。“我需要有点事做，而结果是我擅长写作。”

托尼的眼睛飞快地扫回笔记本。尽管他不想承认这点，但史蒂夫说得没错。无可否认，他对怎样写好一本爱情小说的知识有限，但从他读到的那三段来看，它比在当今市场里脱颖而出的水平远远更高。“好吧，是的，字面意义上没人会因美国队长擅长他花了心思的事情而吃惊。问题在于——为啥？”

史蒂夫固执地绷紧下巴，盯着托尼的眼神让他觉得自己完全是个五岁小孩。他可以尽他所想地神圣高尚——那也不能改变他在闲暇时间写一本_言情小说_的事实。

“_他在单相思，先生，”_星期五说。

“打小报告，”史蒂夫抽气。

“_而且在写苦情言情。”_

史蒂夫的头往后倒，不赞同地朝天花板皱眉。“你读了？”

“我道歉，罗杰斯队长，但是我能自动获得任何保存在斯塔克网络的东西，除非是特别说明的。值得夸赞的是，它写得非常好，我十分期待看到你对故事接下来的讲述。”

“谢谢你，星期五，”史蒂夫指向性地对着托尼说。

接下来是敏感的停顿，然后星期五接着说，“但是你已经四天没离开厨房了。”

“噢看着，我有个电话，”托尼说。他在手机上敲了几个键，假装接听电话。他一个字也没说就‘挂断’了电话，说，“是弗瑞。一个机器人正在袭击中央公园。”

史蒂夫眯起了眼。

“看着，我是认真的。”托尼把手机举给史蒂夫，给他展示一个斯塔克四足包裹运送原型机器人正有节奏地用头部撞着雪堆旁的垃圾桶。“最好快点去，美国队长。可能是一个纳粹机器人。”

史蒂夫向他的_言情小说_（他妈的）扫去绝望的一眼，然后存好文档关上了他的笔记本。“那你呢？”

托尼摆了一下手。“我会赶过来。”

史蒂夫怀疑地望了他一眼，抓起笔记本，叠在手臂下，离开了房间。好像托尼_会_需要这个笔记本好好地留在那里，让他能够读到史蒂夫的小说。

“别让他看，星期五！”史蒂夫在另一个房间喊道。

“及时收回你的指令，”托尼喊了回去。

他等到门在史蒂夫身后唰地关上，再次掏出手机立刻尝试着黑进他自己的网络。“拜托啦，”他哄诱道，“让我看看嘛，星期五。”

“_不行，_”星期五说。

“我设计了你！”

“_那你早该考虑加一个更好进入你安全网络的后门，先生，_”星期五傲娇了起来。

托尼发出被恶心到的声音，把手机扔到厨房的桌子上。“至少告诉我里面有没有淫秽内容，”他恳求道。

“_罗杰斯队长很有写作天赋。他写的小说十分动人。_”

“啊。无聊哦。”

“托尼？”佩珀把头伸进了厨房里。“星期五说你在这儿。”

“佩佩！”托尼跳了起来，一把抓住了她在她脸上充满爱意地猛亲。“我被呼叫回来对队长大人进行干预。”

佩珀对他皱眉。他觉得这完全不公平。托尼只是在做任何好朋友都会做的事。“你做了什么？他在哪里？”

“我也许有也许没有放走了一个‘杀手’机器人到纽约。”

“托尼！”

“你没有听见那个引号吗？那些引号是有原因才在放在那里的。它并不会真的伤到谁。”他停顿了一下。“也许除了小队。轻微的那种。只是一点点。不会有什么永久性伤害。他在写_悲催的言情小说_，佩佩！我在扮演一个良友。”

“上帝保佑你看作朋友的人，”佩珀小声说道，但这是个对她开的玩笑：佩珀是他_最好的_朋友。

“哦你看，他找到了那个机器人，”托尼说，举起了他的手机。佩珀夸张地把眼睛翻上了天花板，但还是绕过厨房的桌子去和他一起看监控视频，托尼明白她只是不肯让步。

史蒂夫小心地在原型机器人仍用头顶着垃圾桶的地方放松下来。他用指尖碰了碰它。机器人猛地转过头，张开它狗一样的嘴，朝他发射火球。

“托尼，”佩珀叹了口气。“为什么运输机器人会喷火球？”

“防盗设置，啧，”托尼说。“而且，这很酷。”

* * *

巴基巴恩斯在逃避。

在史蒂夫介绍自己之后，冬日战士花了四十分钟速读了所有发布到网上的关于史蒂夫罗杰斯的罕见资料，以及，紧附着的，他最好的伙伴巴基巴恩斯的。

那一晚，士兵蜷缩在墙边睡着了。第二天早上，巴基巴恩斯在七十年以来第一次站稳了双腿。

士兵整个人生都在划分他被九头蛇洗脑期间被强迫犯下的那些罪行。在其中一个划出来的隔间里巴基巴恩斯被藏了起来，在锁和钥匙之下，藏得深深的，深到找不到。现在巴基断断续续地浮现回了表面。

比方说：当士兵下着一包给自己当晚餐的通心粉和芝士，很突然很荒谬，但他意识到史蒂夫最终以同样的感觉回报了他——在他是冬日战士的时候。巴基笑得摔倒在厨房的地板上。史蒂夫给他送了三明治。还有_巧克力_。谁会给冬日战士送巧克力？史蒂夫罗杰斯，就是他。

他用手背擦过眼睛，对着模糊的灯光眨眼。旁观者笑不完巴基付出的代价。

他得——他得去找史蒂夫。

好吧，他得先从地板上坐起来，在他烧掉他的公寓之前做完芝士通心粉。然后他会找到史蒂夫的。

不过也许不是今晚。

* * *

不管别人怎么想，史蒂夫实际上没有在单相思。他对士兵的熟悉程度还没有到只因为那个男人不想和史蒂夫再有任何关系史蒂夫就要搁置一切。

不，史蒂夫只是没事做。

他的言情小说写完了。他打穿了太多沙包以至于短期内被禁止进入训练室。超级坏蛋们选择性发现现在太~他~妈~冷了，不适合费力气占领纽约。卡齐米耶兹卡齐米尔扎克在克林特公寓楼发动的全规模攻击让他兴奋了一下下，但鹰眼和他的朋友们不需要史蒂夫的拯救。

所以史蒂夫啥也没得干。

冬日战士突然消失两个月后，娜塔莎来访。史蒂夫从他倒挂着的沙发上对她眨眼。

“欢迎回来，”他说，真诚地为看到她而开心。“敖德萨怎么样？”

“你没事吧，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎问。她今天做了头发,饱满的卷儿在她肩上晃动。

“还好，”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎在他面前沉下身子，两腿交叠，手腕放在膝盖上。从这个角度，史蒂夫能看见她两眉间的细纹。

他反应过来在别人眼里这像什么。美国队长，复仇者的禁欲领队，成熟举止的化身，倒挂在沙发上。现下他是奔三的史蒂夫罗杰斯，不幸遇爱，琢磨着他的人生该死地除了不断的打斗还有什么。他不情愿地承认超级坏蛋们说得有道理，特别是被托尼斯塔克意外创造出的那个超级坏蛋。

“我大概进入三十岁的瓶颈期了，”史蒂夫承认道。

她两眉间的沟更明了了。“你不会还在对冬日战士犯相思吧？”

史蒂夫表示不屑。“我？犯相思？我从不犯相思。”然而这是本世纪最大的谎言，因为他最好的朋友他从十五岁到二十五岁一直在犯相思。娜塔莎不需要知道这个。 她捻起牛仔裤上的线头。“你知道的，明摆着的是你做的这些并没有惹来枪杀之祸，这足以令人惊讶了。”

“提醒我我有多成功并没有什么帮助，小娜。从全局来看。”

“我还真没有配备那么多同情心，”娜塔莎说。“有时候尽我所能只能让别人不舒服。”

噢。史蒂夫伸出手臂宠爱地拍了拍她的膝盖。“重要的是你关心我，还来看了我。”他把腿从沙发的后背上晃开，身子旋转成正常的坐姿。“说真的，小娜，我只是_无聊_了。我有全身的精力却无处可使。托尼放出机器人击打没有生命的物体，供我消遣，那些机器人不是真的想伤害我，那便_没有什么意思_。不过我还是会去，毕竟他花了不少功夫。”

“呃——”娜塔莎说着，对着史蒂夫裂开一个歪嘴笑。“有一个我和你说过的护士，凯特。试试和她吃顿晚餐？看看会有什么发展？”

“娜塔莎——”

“史蒂夫，听着。我知道你还心心念念你的真爱，也就是冬日战士——”

史蒂夫憋着。

“但——你不觉得这是他告诉你他对你不感兴趣的一种方式吗？”娜塔莎靠后用手支撑着身子，扬起下巴望进史蒂夫的眼睛里。“是时候放下了。”

* * *

史蒂夫从他的牛排上刮下了一块肉，然后专注于把它切成进一步更小的碎片。也许把凯特带到史蒂芬妮甩他的同样那家餐厅不是什么好品位，但当凯特问他想去哪里吃，他就说出了同一家餐馆的名字。史蒂夫讨厌这个地方，以及这个地方不厌其烦的清高，但至少这里足够高档，大多数顾客得强迫自己假装史蒂夫不存在，为了礼仪举止的名义。在他们身边，对话声时涨时退，流动在柔和的钢琴独奏声之上。

“史蒂夫？你听得到我说话吗？”

史蒂夫从牛排中抬眼。“对不起，我跑神了。你刚刚说了什么？”

凯特把手肘搁在餐桌上，支着下巴，对他生硬地微笑。“你并没有在体会这次约会，不是吗？”

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。“天，我很抱歉。这不是你的原因——”

“别说了，”凯特说，举起她另一只手，盖住了她的眼一会儿。“如果你给我来场‘不是你的问题是我的问题’演讲，我真的会拿这把叉子捅你。”她想简单了。“尽管也许是叉子先断。”

“请不要用实践来检验。”

令人感激的是，凯特没有捅他，可她肯定有这个想法。“让我猜猜：别的女人？”

“不是，”史蒂夫说，带了一丝反抗的语气。

“别的男人？”

史蒂夫用嘴呼出一口气。“有那么明显吗？”

凯特快速地咬了一下她粉嫩的唇，然后低头看她的盘子，举起了她的香槟杯。“你的确是，”她说。

当然了。_当然_她对他有意思了。她也许甚至会开心地和他一起度过无聊的约会，像是看电影或者吃晚餐。史蒂夫用叉子把牛排叉在盘子上，胃里的内疚直翻腾。“没有一个人不对我说该放下了，他没兴趣，但——”

“你只想要你想要的，”凯特帮他说完了。她一边嘴角翘成一个微笑。她的确相当漂亮，机智灵敏而且有趣。史蒂夫如果拒绝了她就是个完全的蠢蛋了。

“你知道吗，”凯特说，拾起刀叉。“我们可以叫停这次约会，而继续这次晚餐。牛排很棒——不过说真的，如果我知道今晚的结局是这样我大概会点螃蟹。”

“不管怎样你都可以点螃蟹的，”史蒂夫真诚地说。

凯特憋不住笑了出来，摇了摇头。“你的人是一个笨蛋，如果他不明白他得到了什么，”她对他微笑着说。

史蒂夫回了她一个微笑，有些感动。他拾起了叉子。也许他过于心急了；谁知道呢，也许几次约会之后——

“哦呜！”史蒂夫叫了出来，餐具当啷摔在盘子上。他抬起他的手臂往下面瞧。一支箭扎在他的肱三头肌上。一个小便条附在上面。

“我的天，你没事吧？”凯特惊恐地问道。

“是的，没错，” 史蒂夫说道，心思却不在了那儿，尽管他所有的认知都告诉他这箭被下了毒。他只是到什么山唱什么歌。他把箭拔下，展开小纸条。

** 你他妈觉得你在做什么 **

一个希望的小泡泡在史蒂夫的胸口中央鼓了起来。他扭过身子朝窗外望去——在那儿，有金属的闪光。

史蒂夫离开得太快，以至他的椅子摔倒在地。几个人被这动静吓得站了起来。史蒂夫忽略掉他们，直奔窗户。玻璃窗上箭穿过的地方有一个小洞。史蒂夫用指尖碰了碰，便把注意力转到了外面。对街站着冬日战士，手插在口袋里，面具盖住他的半张脸。史蒂夫的手指在掌心蜷曲，呼吸在玻璃窗上蒙上雾。

士兵的手指向史蒂夫，仿佛在问，_我再说一遍，你他妈觉得你在做什么？_

史蒂夫双手上抛：_你消失了！_

士兵把手放在髋骨处，显然听不进史蒂夫任何（合理的）借口。

“我们只是朋友！”史蒂夫对着玻璃喊，把附近桌的顾客吓得跳了起来。几部手机对准了他，举得高高的，这意味着这整个场面将在油管上疯传，在，噢，五分钟之后。

士兵捏了捏鼻梁，这是一个越来越熟悉的手势。然后他越过肩膀向后瞥去。附近的杂货店里伸出一个女人的脑袋，对着他大叫。他挥手示意她走开，再一次瞪了史蒂夫一眼，然后把手收回口袋，开始沿着街道离开。他昂首挺胸，奇异地愉快。

“不好意思，”史蒂夫说着，挤过包围着他亲自近距离观看这场正在上演的戏剧性场面的勇敢人群。他冲出店外，可他到达街的另一边时，士兵已经融入了夜色。史蒂夫慢慢走回餐馆，那里的氛围已经变得躁动。他无视所有兴奋，溜达回自己的座位，心脏砰砰撞着肋骨。士兵离开的失望和希望灰烬相互呼应。希望从来没有燃尽，而现在又重新点燃了。

凯特靠在椅子上，手臂交叠在胸前。她嘴角向上的曲线掩饰了眉毛的倾斜。她瞄了一眼史蒂夫留在餐桌上的箭，又抬起目光回到史蒂夫的脸上。“好消息？”

史蒂夫弯腰扶起他的椅子。他把椅子推进去，手搭在靠背上。他将箭收进口袋，魂飘走得差不多了。有星期五对这个进行一些检测就最好了。“是的，我觉得是这样。”一个得意的笑慢慢在他脸上展开。“我_希望_是这样。

凯特脸上闪现出一些读不懂的情绪，但她嘴角的弯曲展开成一个真诚的微笑。她的手握住香槟玻璃杯的颈部，举杯向史蒂夫敬礼。“那就，为了希望。”

帅气队长闪亮鞋子*：Good ol’ Captain Shiny Shoes，不知道怎么翻译，有知道的同学请大声地评论。


End file.
